


And you have got to see to believe

by Halja



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Eurovision 2014, F/M, UST
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In cui Germania è una fangirl e Austria ne è perfettamente consapevole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And you have got to see to believe

\- Congratulazioni -. Le esce dalla bocca in un tono calmo e neutrale, come un semplice dato di fatto, e in effetti è la cosa più banale che potesse dire durante il loro piccolo party post-gara. L’effetto, però, è un po’ rovinato perché non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo e sente le guance scottare.

Più lo guarda – guarda le dita lunghe e snelle che terminano in unghie coperte di smalto chiaro, le ciocche fasulle che ricadono morbide e scure sulle spalle bianche e un po’ troppo larghe, la stoffa lucente che si tende su un petto troppo piatto – e più si convince che solo un austriaco poteva fare qualcosa del genere e  _vincere._  E che il suo amico avrà l’ennesima ragione per vantarsi del proprio _genio musicale_ , adesso.

Beh, Polonia forse avrebbe potuto provarci mandando al posto delle sue  _ragazze slave_  qualche ragazzino sbarbato e sottile, conoscendolo, ma i suoi concorrenti non avrebbero avuto la stessa grazia e non sarebbero riusciti a conquistare tutti in quel modo. E nemmeno la gonnellina che Feliks stesso ha deciso di indossare stasera ha lo stesso effetto su di lei – non è niente di così inaspettato e così stranamente  _intrigante_ , su di lui.

Dietro le lenti degli occhiali, le iridi violacee di Austria scintillano di compiacimento, anche se le labbra sottili si tendono appena all’insù sopra la barba finta. –  _Danke_  – le dice, e poi, come dopo un pensiero improvviso: - Quello con la macchina fotografica era tuo fratello?

Germania sospira e si passa una mano tra i capelli, imbarazzata per il solito comportamento da idiota di Prussia. – Non ti permetterà mai di dimenticarlo. Mi dispiace – sospira. Non che non  _possa_ costringere Gilbert a sbarazzarsi di quelle foto compromettenti, facendo quegli occhioni dolci da sorellina indifesa che per qualche assurda ragione riescono ancora ad ingannarlo o prendendolo a calci nei punti giusti – il vero problema è che, a pensarci bene, non  _vuole._

\- Sto supportando la mia candidata - che, tra l’altro, ha appena vinto. Pensa forse che dovrei vergognarmi per questo? -. Le labbra di Austria si stirano per un attimo solo in una smorfia severa di disappunto, e un sopracciglio fine si inarca delicatamente – e Germania è sorpresa di non vedere nessuna traccia d’imbarazzo sul suo viso.

Più lo guarda e più pensa che, in mezzo alla folla festante di Nazioni sovreccitate e abiti sgargianti che li circonda, per quanto sembri assurdo, Austria è davvero l’unico che può fare qualcosa del genere e mantenere la stessa dignità – la stessa  _regalità_ , le viene in mente mentre si sofferma un po’ troppo sulla sfumatura rosata della sua bocca, sulla curva pallida ed elegante del suo collo – di tutti i giorni. Quella sua aria da vecchio gentiluomo distaccato e pieno d’onore e di  _savoir faire_ dovrebbe stridere con quell’abito, con quella barba ridicola, con il trucco scuro che gli cerchia gli occhi – eppure, non ci  _riesce._

Germania si schiarisce la gola. – Non pensarci. Sai com’è fatto – dice, e poi pensa che dovrebbe dire qualcosa di più, ma lei non è mai stata brava con la gente e non ha mai imparato l’arte delle chiacchiere frivole. Si sistema meglio la giacca bianca e già impeccabile, tanto per fare qualcosa, e rimane in silenzio.

Alla fine, semplicemente, si salutano. Germania gli fa le sue congratulazioni di nuovo, Austria le accetta ancora con cortesia e poi le dà le spalle per andare a cercare Ungheria o Svizzera.

Germania sta cercando in tutti i modi di non fissare le forma delle gambe snelle che intuisce dietro alla stoffa del vestito, quando l’altro si gira di nuovo, solo per un momento. E sorride. – Ah, Germania – le dice, rilassato e casuale, la sua voce troppo bassa per quell’aspetto che si abbassa ancora un po’ di più diventando un mormorio cospiratorio: - Ho vissuto con Elizaveta per qualche secolo, so riconoscere certi segni. Vediamoci in albergo, dopo.

E poi si volta di nuovo, e la lascia lì da sola ad arrossire e scuotere la testa e negare verità che conoscono entrambi.


End file.
